


A Drabble of Water

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: Anakin goes swimming for the first time. Drabble.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Drabble of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on one of my other stories, and this kind of... just... happened. Hope you like it!

Anakin had never seen so much water before.

For a moment he just stared, wondering if this could be real.

When he went in, ducked his head under, it was even more so. He could still hear everything going on above, he could still see through the water, but it was so different. It felt like a dream, everything fuzzy yet somehow clear at the same time.

When he finally came up for air, he just gasped for breath, somehow wondering once again if it had been real.

The only proof was the cool touch of water around his legs.


End file.
